


Making Friends

by PsychologicalColors



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Day 3, Enemies to Friends, I take things far to seriously, OikawaRarePairWeek, Other, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, listen my dudes, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: “We won”“Of course, we are a superior team, they lacked the necessary-”Oikawa groaned.“A typical response would be ‘we did’ or ‘good work’, Ushiwaka-chan, maybe even a fist bump”





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, writing Oikawa is one of the hardest things ever. Its even harder to write Ushijima. 
> 
> There will be a second part related to this tomorrow.

The lights shined brightly over head.

 

Ushijima stood in front of him, hand red from the impact of the ball.

 

For a moment all he heard was silence, then the smack of the ball on the other side of the court.

 

Oikawa froze as he heard the whistle, excitement building up in his chest.

 

The buzzer went off. 

 

They had won.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa never intended to end up on the same team as Ushijima, but he also wasn’t going to turn down a scholarship to the college with the strongest volleyball team in Japan. The feeling was a mixture of flavors; bittersweet. Oikawa would lying if he said he hadn't considered turning the offer down because of it. That was before Iwazumi had kicked him and said he'd be an idiot for turning down the offer. 

 

Logically, he knew he had to let go of the grudges he held onto. He was no longer a child, no longer the same spiteful middle-schooler he had been. He had long since accepted his feelings of envy towards Kageyama, had worked on moving on and apologizing to the other male. 

 

Iwazumi said it was years overdue, but Oikawa was as prideful as he was childish. He would never admit that to his childhood friend of course, but even he knew holding on to these feelings would get him nowhere anymore. He accepted the talents he was bestowed and the hard work he had put into the sport he loved so much. Kageyama was an excellent setter, his tosses where accurate and self assured, but Oikawa was able to bring out the full potential of his team.

 

He had made the choice to move past it after seeing the finals between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. Watching the game had left a bitter taste in his mouth, he had been happy to see Ushijima knocked off his high horse but regardless, he wished his team could've been the ones to do it. After a few days of sulking, he had realized that he was tired of it. He didn't want to go into University holding onto an entity that would no longer exist in this new chapter of his life. So, he had gone to make his peace the night Karasuno returned from nationals. 

 

The two of them had talked for a bit, Oikawa apologizing for the undeserved hatred he had felt towards the first year. 

 

Before Oikawa left, he had nodded at both Kageyama and Hinata in congratulations.  

 

Though, he still kept the picture of Kageyama, however. He was still very petty after all. 

 

However, despite all his progress with Tobio, there was always something darker and heavier that sat on his chest in regards to Ushijima. It rattled him from the very edges of his mind. It was in the jelousy he felt when up against the man's talent, the way he excelled with less effort than Oikawa. It was in the way he held himself, the way his tone never faltered and with words that were always blunt. 

 

Most of all, it was how he spoke his mind with seemingly little regard for what other’s thought and achieved. 

 

Oikawa was a prideful man, his greatest pride thus far now rested with his team and all that they accomplished. He had taken great satisfaction in watching them improve their skills, had taken pride in being _the source_ of their improvement. He felt joy being their captain, had felt pride in teaching Yahaba how to be a captain. He had felt great pride in watching Yahaba succeed at making Kyoutani a part of the team. 

 

For Ushijima to call his pride worthless had been the greatest insult. 

 

How he managed to accept the man as he is was still up in the air. 

* * *

 

Oikawa ran up to his teammates in his excitement and began congratulating all of them. Compliments and words of encouragement were thrown around along with arms and various limbs. The only one currently foregoing said celebration, was unsurprisingly, Ushijima. 

 

Oikawa sent him a slight glare and a pout.

 

This wouldn’t do at all, he was determined to see Ushijima squirm. 

 

With a wicked grin, Oikawa ran up to him and propelled himself towards the larger male. 

 

As he moved in, Oikawa saw Ushijima’s eyes widen in surprise. He grinned at the clear display of emotion. 

 

Only for it to disappear moments after the impact. 

 

Oikawa landed on his feet seconds later, disappointed in the fact that he couldn’t goad a bigger reaction. 

 

One day he will make this man feel emotion. 

 

Or at least egg a response out of him. 

 

Huffing in annoyance, he looked at Ushijima and gave him a smug smile.

 

“We won” 

 

“Of course, we are a superior team, they lacked the necessary-”

 

Oikawa groaned.

 

“A typical response would be ‘we did’ or ‘good work’, Ushiwaka-chan, maybe even a fistbump”

 

Silently, and perhaps with a bit of challenge, Oikawa held out his fist. 

 

For a moment, Ushijima stared at him before lowering his eyes down to the presented fist. 

 

With a bit of hesitance Ushijima lifted his own fist, pausing for a second, before bumping it against Oikawa’s. 

 

“Look at that, Ushiwaka’s learning.” Oikawa said, before leaving to join the rest of the team for line up. 

 

Behind him, Ushijima followed with a small smile.

 

It was still rocky most days, but they might just become friends.


End file.
